1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sporting equipment accessories, and more particularly, to a protective strap adapted to wind around a handle of a sporting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional protective strap is an elongated strap member, which was formerly made of leather and is currently made of polyurethane (PU) together with fiber fabric, for use in spirally winding around a sporting apparatus, such as a handle of a tennis racket, a golf club, etc., so as to enable the user to hold the grip preferably comfortably.
When the above mentioned protective strap is spirally wound around a handle of a sporting apparatus, a bottom side of a lateral part of the protective strap is successively overlapped on a top side of the other lateral part of the protective strap so as to enable the protective strap to wind around the handle preferably tight.
However, when the user winds the protective strap around the handle, it is very difficult to enable the bottom side of one lateral part of the protective strap to be successively and evenly overlapped on the top side of the other lateral part of the protective strap, i.e. the protective strap is devoid of apparently indicatory marks to enable the bottom side of one lateral part of the protective strap to be unevenly overlapped on the top side of the other lateral part of the protective strap when the user winds the protective strap around the handle. Hence, the aforesaid phenomenon disfigures the appearance of the grip composed of the protective strap wound around the handle, discomforts the user while holding the sporting apparatus, and to further enable the protective strap to easily disengage from the handle.
Further, while the user is holding a sporting apparatus wound around with the conventional protective strap, the perspiration generated from the palms of the user's hands stays on an outer surface of the protective strap to reduce the friction generated between the protective strap and the palms, i.e. the perspiration reduces the maneuverability of the sporting apparatus, and it may worse causes the sporting apparatus to slip away from the user's palms to further damage the sporting apparatus or hurt people.
Another conventional protective strap composed of two coupled elongated straps of different colors is wound around a handle of a sporting apparatus to display the appearance of two colors alternately arranged; however, the protective strap needs more complex processing procedures so as to incur higher production cost.